creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Face in the Window
Growing up, I had a keen interest in the paranormal. I would constantly go into my basement and try to take a picture of something odd or unexplainable. Sadly, I never found anything noteworthy or mentionable down there, eventually leading me to believe that there was no such things as ghosts and that it was was all just in my head. Later that year, I was informed by my parents that we would be staying at my grandmothers house down in Mississippi. This was exciting for me because we lived in Wisconsin and excluding holidays, I rarely saw my grandmother. The next week, we boarded our airplane in the morning, and began the trip to Mississippi. When we arrived, my grandmother picked us up in her station wagon and drove us to her home in the town of Inverness. When we arrived, I was ordered to drop my bags off in the guest room, and to then get prepared for supper. I sighed, opening up the front door and making my way the room that I'd be staying in for the entire summer. Upon opening the door to the guest room, I was greeted with the distinctive smell of burnt ash. I shrugged it off, assuming that one of my grandmother's neighbors was having a barbecue. Still, something about that room gave me an uneasy feeling. After excusing myself from dinner, I walked back to the guest room and pulled out my Nintendo DSI. The second I closed the door, I began to feel like something was watching me. I brushed it off, assuming that being in a new surrounding was just making me a bit paranoid. I began to play a game called "Photo Dojo." From what I can remember, the objective of the game was to use the DSI's camera to take pictures of you and your buddies, so you could put their faces on a variety of fighters and play as them. Anyway, I had never played this game before and had gotten it for free off of the Nintendo shop app. But, since I was bored, I decided to play it. When I started it up, the game informed me to take a picture of my face. When I went to do so, I forgot to switch the camera angle, and took a picture in front of me instead. When I opened up the picture to delete it, I noticed something peering through the window above the foot of my bed. Curious, I decided to zoom in on it. I felt like passing out at what I saw. Peering into the window was a motionless grey face. It had little to no hair, besides a few long strands on the top of its head. From what I could see it had no ears or mouth, yet I felt like it was grinning at me. Its eyes were yellow, and seemed to glow in the moonlight. I was too scared to look up at the window that rested only a few feet away from me, in fear that it was still out there, even though I knew I had to. I shut my eyes tightly, hoping that it would just go away. After a few minutes had passed, I felt like it would be safe to check. I gulped, swallowing my fear as I opened my eyes to reveal... nothing. I was relieved and began to softly chuckle. How could I have been so stupid, there's no such thing as ghosts, I had probably just seen a large possum or maybe an oversized rat. As I continued to chuckle, I remembered something. Something that makes my blood run cold to this very day. The guest room was on the 2nd floor... Category:Beings Category:Photography